<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Show by umbralillium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543770">Welcome to the Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium'>umbralillium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, M/M, Other, Squirting, trans!Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the court were starting to wonder if the Mando was a cleverly disguised droid, until the day the Mando walked into the palace with Cobb Vanth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many, many thanks to the Mando Discord peeps for their cheerleading and buckets of drool. xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some of the court were starting to wonder if the Mando was a cleverly disguised droid, seeing as how he ignored anyone who tried to flirt with him, even going so far as breaking an overly-familiar Chiss’s hand one time. Until the day the Mando walked into the palace with Cobb Vanth, Marshall of Mos Pelgo, sauntering along behind him over to the bar, leaning intimately close as the two talked while Cobb drank a snort of spotchka.</p><p>The court practically held their breath as Vanth approached the throne and regarded Fett. There were rumors that Vanth had worn Fett’s armor for a time, but no one really believed them.</p><p>Until Vanth said, “Looks better on you,” with a sly smirk.</p><p>They all breathed a sigh of relief when Fett just laughed and beckoned Vanth up onto the dais so they could talk a little more privately. Then Vanth starts <em>touching</em> Fett.</p><p>Nothing overtly sexual, just casual touches as they talk. Fett’s response is subtle: the shifting of a booted foot to rest against Vanth’s, resting his hand on the arm of the throne in easy access of Vanth’s fingers, his legs sprawling farther apart.</p><p>Only a few noticed the Mando’s unwavering attention on Fett and Vanth, his gloved hand gripping the back of the throne tightly, his weight shifting subtly from foot to foot, practically squirming. They think it’s jealousy. It’s really, <em>really</em>, not.</p><p>It's because of the fantasies running through his head. Fantasies of two pairs of hands, two mouths, two <em>cocks</em>, worshiping him.</p><p>Buir'ika told him not to drag Cobb to the bedroom right away. It's the third hardest thing he's ever done.</p><p>Fett even goes so far as to pat the left arm of his throne invitingly. Cobb willingly took the invitation, hitching a long, lean leg up. The court just about had a collective heart attack when Fett casually rested a hand on Cobb’s thigh, high enough to stake a claim, but not indecently high.</p><p>Then Fett starts <em>petting</em> the thigh under his hand. No one else hears it, but a soft whimper escapes the Mando’s <em>buy’ce</em>.</p><p>“Got somethin’ to say, Mando?” Cobb drawls, leaning back against the backrest and slinging an arm along the top, shoulder just brushing Din’s hand.</p><p>“<em>Mir’sheb</em>,” Din muttered, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice.</p><p>A low, rumbling laugh from Fett has Cobb’s smirk widening into a grin. “Take it that wasn’t so nice?”</p><p>“Not the worst thing he could’ve called you,” Fett replied, taking his hand away just long enough to remove his glove before returning it to Cobb’s thigh, trailing his nails along the inseam.</p><p>This time Din <em>and</em> Cobb whimper. Cobb even goes so far as to tip his head back, Din’s chest behind him easing any potential strain.</p><p>The trio at the throne aren’t even paying any attention to the people around them, anymore, trusting in Shand to watch for any potential idiocy.</p><p>“Kriffing <em>tease</em>,” Cobb gasped out as his skin kept getting more and more sensitive under Fett’s ministrations.</p><p>“Just say the word, <em>cabur</em>,” Fett rumbled, obviously smirking under his helmet.</p><p>A collective breath was drawn in sharply by the court as Vanth suddenly sat up and snatched Fett’s helmet off, passing it off to the Mando, before dragging the King into a sharp, biting kiss.</p><p>“<em>Now.</em>”</p><p>Fett growled and bit at Cobb’s lower lip. His left hand buried in Cobb’s hair to tug his head back, baring his throat to Fett’s teeth.</p><p>Cobb’s moan echoed in the now-silent throne room as he slid down from the arm of the throne to straddle Fett’s lap, Fett’s right hand guiding him.</p><p>The court watched as Vanth’s hips started a slow, sinuous roll as Fett practically <em>devoured</em> him, sucking and biting at his neck while Vanth clutched at the back of the throne with one hand, the other tight around the Mando’s wrist.</p><p>Din panted as he watched Boba’s marks bloom on Cobb’s neck, feeling the sympathetic echoes of Boba’s bites on his own body. “<em>Gedet’ye,</em>” the low, rasping word escaped from Din’s lips as if forced from him.</p><p>Fett laughed against Cobb’s throat, drawing a rumbling moan from the man on his lap. “All you had to do was ask,” Fett said quietly, one arm wrapping around Cobb’s waist while his other hand clutched at Cobb’s ass. “Hold tight.”</p><p>Cobb obligingly wrapped his arms around Fett’s shoulders as Fett stood. “<em>Kriff</em>,” he moaned vehemently, crossing his ankles behind Fett’s back.</p><p>A single look to Shand, who nodded, and Fett headed for the door to the private quarters, Din trailing behind him, Fett’s helmet clutched in his hands.</p><p>A collective sigh of relief winding through the court had Shand smirking into the bottle of spotchka she held. Idly, she wondered how long it would take for an orgy to get going in one of the side rooms, triggered by the lustful pheromones the three had been putting off. Wouldn’t be the first time a raunchy display on the throne had led to a court orgy.</p><p>*</p><p>As soon as the door slid closed behind him, Din was pulling off his helmet and pulling Cobb down for his own hungry kiss. Boba didn’t even stumble, standing firm as his armful shifted. Cobb let Din lead for a moment before pulling back, just out of his reach. He laughed softly when Din whined. “Let me look at you,” Cobb murmured, unwinding from Boba’s shoulders enough to grab a handful of Din’s hair and tilt his head up into better light, hazel eyes trailing over Din’s features like a caress. “It’s a crying shame to keep such beauty hidden from the galaxy.”</p><p>A flush rose quickly to Din’s cheeks and Cobb’s hand released his hair so a single finger could follow it down his face and neck to his flight suit. Hooking his finger in the suit, Cobb pulled Din into another kiss, grinning against his lips when Boba’s hands tightened on his ass at a flash of tongue.</p><p>“Bed,” Boba growled, voice low and full of lust.</p><p>Din moaned against Cobb’s lips before pulling away, pupils blown wide, lips red and swollen, panting. “<em>Elek, Buir’ika.”</em></p><p>“Not knowing what you’re saying shouldn’t be that sexy,” Cobb complained cheerfully.</p><p>Din ducked his head then glanced up at Cobb through his lashes. “Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>“Fuck me,” Cobb said with feeling, eyes wide and dark.</p><p>Boba nipped at his neck, making him twitch and moan. “All you had to do was ask,” he murmured in Cobb’s ear, pulling another moan from the man in his arms.</p><p>Din slipped around them, a yelp and moan escaping him when Cobb gave him a swat on the ass as he passed. With a heated look over his shoulder, Din led them down the hall to their quarters. Cobb whined quietly when he lost sight of him as Boba turned to follow. Boba’s chest rumbled against his as he laughed. “You’ll get to see plenty of him in a bit,” he assured Cobb.</p><p>Cobb didn’t get much of a chance to take in the room before Boba was practically tossing him onto the bed. He huffed out a surprised breath as he bounced on the mattress, staring up at the two Mandalorians devouring him with their eyes, Din pressed close to Boba’s side, a possessive hand on his ass.</p><p>Cobb grinned, biting his lower lip as he spread his legs, pulling his pants tighter over his hard cock. “So, who’s first?” he purred.</p><p>A heated grin curled Boba’s lips. “What makes you think we’ll take turns?”</p><p>Cobb groaned, head falling back against the onslaught of mental images Boba’s words provoked.</p><p>Boba’s low, rumbling laugh filled the room. “<em>Ad’ika</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Elek, Buir’ika?</em>” Din replied, fingers trailing along the bottom edge of Boba’s cuirass.</p><p>He gave Din a long, biting kiss. “Give Daddy a show,” he ordered, cutting his eyes to Cobb, before pulling away to settle in an armchair near the bed.</p><p>As Din started to climb onto the bed, Cobb lifted a foot and pressed it against his cuirass. “Let me see you,” he said, echoing his earlier words.</p><p>Din bit his lip to stifle a pout before stepping back to strip off his armor and clothes. A shiver raced down his spine at being the focus of two heated gazes. He didn’t even try to make it sexy. He’d long learned there was no way to make taking off armor and boots sexy. At least, not on purpose.</p><p>Cobb, at least, found it sexy, if his hand trailing down to palm his cock through his pants was any indication.</p><p>Finally, Din wore only a pair of red lace panties. As he went to take them off, Cobb held up a staying hand before beckoning him forward. “Wanna get those good and messy,” he said, voice a low, heated growl. “C’mere, darlin’.”</p><p>Climbing onto the bed, Din crawled over Cobb’s supine form, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him. Cobb tangled a hand in Din’s hair and tugged gently, pulling a moan from Din. With one last nip to Din’s lower lip, Cobb guided him up his own body until Din was straddling his face.</p><p>Before Din could settle, Cobb tapped his hip lightly. “Give Daddy a show,” he reminded Din.</p><p>Moaning, Din turned so he could see Boba sprawled in the chair as he would on his throne. Din’s cunt clenched, remembering Boba in a similar position the last time Din rode him on his throne. “<em>Buir’ika</em>.”</p><p>“Be good for Cobb, now, <em>ad’ika</em>,” Boba replied.</p><p>Twin moans escaped Din and Cobb as Cobb guided Din down onto his mouth. At first, all Din felt was a wash of cool air as Cobb breathed him in, then Cobb sucked the gusset of Din’s soaked panties into his mouth, groaning around his mouthful.</p><p>“Taste good, <em>cabur</em>?” Boba asked, amusement and pleasure in his tone.</p><p>“Yeah,” Cobb replied breathlessly before pulling Din down onto his mouth and starting to <em>devour</em> him.</p><p>Din couldn’t help the cry that escaped him at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Cobb avoided his cock, at first, exploring Din’s cunt through the panties. His hips rolled in Cobb’s light hold, riding his mouth.</p><p>Judging by the moans echoing through Din’s body, Cobb was enjoying it as much as he was.</p><p>“Play with your tits, <em>ad’ika</em>,” the heated rumble of Boba’s voice dragged a whine from Din.</p><p>Following Boba’s instructions, he trailed his fingers up his belly, shivering between Cobb’s mouth working his cunt so expertly and the near-tickle of his own caress. Reaching the matching scars just below his tits, he traced them with his nails, gasping as the sensitive skin twitches.</p><p>Cobb sucked hard at his cock just at that moment and Din shook through his sudden climax, moans echoing through the room, both Din’s and Cobb’s as he tasted the fresh gush of slick.</p><p>Not letting up, Cobb kept licking and sucking, even moving Din’s panties out of the way, sending Din to ever-greater heights of pleasure. Din’s moans became more and more breathless until he couldn’t even catch his breath to moan.</p><p>“So gorgeous like this, <em>ad’ika</em>,” Boba’s gravelly voice murmured in his ear, surprising another peak from him. “Lost in pleasure,” Boba continued. “Making Cob’s face so fucking wet with your come, he’ll have to use that scarf to clean it up.”</p><p>Din <em>keens</em>, suddenly assaulted with the idea of Cobb not even bothering to wash the scarf, just wearing it with the scent of Din soaked into the fabric. His cunt tightens further and a surprised groan vibrates through him from Cobb.</p><p>A low, pleased laugh rumbles through Boba’s chest against Din’s back. “You’re making such a mess, squirting on him like that. Gonna clean it up, <em>ad’ika</em>?”</p><p>“<em>E-elek, Buir’ika,</em>” Din gasped out, clinging to the warm thighs bracketing his own, head tilting back to rest against Boba's broad shoulder. “Lick him clean for you.”</p><p>Another surprised groan from Cobb and they looked down just in time to see his hips jerk and a patch of wet start to spread where his cock lay concealed in his pants.</p><p>Cobb tapped Din’s hip gently and Boba helped him lift off Cobb to collapse against Boba’s chest, gasping for breath in time with Cobb as they came down from their climaxes.</p><p>“Such good boys for me,” Boba praised, one arm wrapped around Din’s waist while the other scratched through Cobb’s hair.</p><p>Cobb shuddered, head tilting back to bare his throat. “Mercy, <em>Buir’ika</em>.”</p><p>Din blinked down at Cobb in surprise while Boba laughed. “That’s my line.”</p><p>A deep blush bloomed across Cobb’s cheeks as he registered what he’d said.</p><p>“You want to be my boy, too, Cobb?” Boba purred.</p><p>An unintelligible noise emerged from Cobb’s throat before he rolled onto his side, burying his face against Boba’s thigh. A muffled answer emerged from the black fabric Cobb’s face was buried in.</p><p>Boba tightened his fist in Cobb’s hair and pulled his head back, away from his hiding place. “One more time, <em>ad’ika</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Cobb moaned vehemently.</p><p>Boba grinned down at him. “Good boy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm considering this work complete, but it's entirely possible I'll write more porn with these three, because hot <i>damn</i> does this fandom need more of them.</p><p><span class="u">Mando'a translations</span>:<br/>Elek - yes<br/>Buir'ika - daddy<br/>ad'ika - little one, baby, etc.<br/>buy'ce - helmet<br/>mir'sheb - smartass<br/>gedet'ye - please<br/>cabur - protector (used as a Mando'a version of Marshall, in this context)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>